The Fly
by Vermin616
Summary: Fox's family life was going well until this very day. Fox meets a flying enemy. Not Star Wolf or Andross's Empire. Something different and much more common. A fly.


"Fox, don't forget to take Marcus to school while I'm out, okay?" Krystal said on the doorway carrying a purse.

"Yeah, sure..." Fox said with his newspaper in hands, turning a page as he heard the door close. All Fox heard for the next 3 minutes was nothing but the sound of the paper being turned, which he found very relaxing for his ears. Until, he started to hear a noise that ruined the calming silence, a wretched noise capable of destroying the nerves of even the most peaceful person in existence. The buzzing noise of a fly, snooping around him and having the audacity of landing on his face, in between both of his eyes. Fox very slowly opened the palm of his hand and slapped his face with all of his strength and speed to take the little fucker down. Fox dropped the newspaper, holding his face in pain, but sure he was able to kill the fly, he took his hand off his face and blinked. He could not hear anything again. It was pure silence.

Fox smiled, happy to have an addition to his list of flies killed. He grabbed his newspaper from the ground and put his leg over the other one, reading it again while smiling. A minute passed and, there it was again. Fox dropped the newspaper and looked around, spotting the fly flying a few meters away from his face and landing on his armchair. The little bastard started to rub it's front legs together as if it was plotting something, probably silently laughing at Fox's failure.

Fox had a book on his table. "Tales of Corneria". Fox grabbed the book as slowly and silently as he could, not letting his eyes off the fly. When he grabbed it, the bastard started flying again. Fox quickly tried to strike it with the book, missing as it flew further away. Fox got up and threw the book at its general direction in anger, obviously missing it as it flew all the way to the kitchen. Fox angrily went after it, grabbing the book as he ran to the kitchen. He looked around and saw the pest land on the dirty plates in the sink.

Fox sighed and attempted to catch the thing with his hand, failing, and then, tried to hit it with the book again as it flew around him, making him keep trying to hit it all while looking like an idiot.

"Daddy?" A young voice asked coming from the kitchen's entrance, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Marcus!" He stopped, "I'm trying to kill a fly, erm...don't mind me."

"A fly? I was just trying to do the same in my room! I actually killed it, though."

The fly landed on Fox's shoulder, "Well, help me kill this one!" He said slapping his shoulder, the fly dodging and flying all the way to the young Marcus who tried to punch it out of the air.

Fox threw the book away and grabbed a frying pan, going after the fly along with Marcus. Marcus seemed to be having more fun than to be angry at the situation, but the same couldn't be said to Fox. Fox had a rabid look in his eyes, a look that he only gave when he was truly mad at something or someone. Fox and his son pursued the fly all the way to Marcus' bedroom. Both tried to hit multiple times, Marcus grabbed his pillow and knocked over many things with it while Fox violently struck the frying pan on the walls, making dents on it.

15 minutes went by and both foxes were still trying to murder the fly. The frying pan was dented to the point it didn't even looked like a pan anymore, the whole room was messed up, Marcus' lamp was knocked on the floor, the closet doors open, the pillows fallen on the ground along with the bed sheets. Marcus was panting on a chair, tired...

"Daaaad...why don't you just take me to school and kill it later?"

"No one's leaving this house until this thing is dead!"

"But dad, I have a test!"

"I don't care!" He barked as he tried to hit the fly one more time, missing it and tripping over a knocked over chair, falling on the ground like a tree. At the same time that happened, Krystal opened the door. She held a kitchen knife on her hands, thinking that someone had invaded their house. When she saw Fox fallen on the floor with that dented frying pan and worse, Marcus sitting on the bed with a worried look on his face, wearing his school uniform and backpack, she lost it.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!" She yelled, throwing the knife on the floor, "WHY THE HELL IS MARCUS NOT AT SCHOOL?! AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Fox got up, panting, furiously, "I'M TRYING TO KILL THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER SHOWED UP IN THIS HOUSE!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THING?!"

"A GODDAMN FLY!" He yelled as it landed on the door frame, "...THERE IT IS!" He slapped his hand on the frame, the fly escaping once again as Fox cursed in pain over his hurt hand.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Krystal said, going to her bedroom and coming out seconds later with a fly swatter. She saw the fly land on the door. With one very quick swat, she took the flying little asshole down, it falling dead on the floor, motionless. Marcus smiled at the bed, happy that now he could finally go to school. Fox, however...he got madder. He got angrier than he already was. His mouth started to foam, panting heavily, his fist clenching.

"He was MINE! MINE! YOU BITCH, YOU STOLE MY GODDAMN KILL!" He pushed Krystal away, Krystal having a stunned look on her face, "I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL THAT PIECE OF SHIT, NOT YOU! I SPENT FUCKING 15 MINUTES TRYING TO KILL THIS DAMN THING AND YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING UP AS ALWAYS! YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!"

Krystal started to tear up, backing away from Fox. Marcus was startled and began to cry in fear because of his dad's yelling. Fox turned around slowly, his son's crying hurting his nerves as much as a fly's buzzing does. He growled and ran at him, Marcus screaming as his dad ran to him lifting that piece of metal up and bringing it down on his arm at full speed, repeating the same act non-stop as his son cried tears of pain.

"FOX! FOX STOP! OH MY GOD!" Krystal yelled as she grabbed the nearest object, a stone statue of her husband and his team, and ran at Fox, hitting him on the back with it. Fox turned around, yanking the statue from her hands with his strength and breaking the object on her face as she fell over letting out the loudest scream a vixen could let out, and proceeding to bash her head with the piece of metal as she squirmed, pleading for help and for her husband to stop. Marcus held his arm in pain, crying loudly in agony as he fell off the bed, his humerus clearly broken. By the time he picked himself up the floor, Fox had already stopped hitting Krystal. Fox got up, the now even more destroyed frying pan covered in blood, Krystal lifeless on the floor with a giant, bleeding hole on her forehead, blood streaming down her face as her eyes stared into nothingness and her mouth open as if she was doomed to scream for the rest of eternity.

Fox turned to Marcus, covered in blood. Foam completely covered his mouth, his jacket completely drenched in red. Marcus cried and fell on his rear in fear, crawlling backwards onto the wall, having nowhere to run. Fox tilted his head to the left as his wide open eyes stared directly into Marcus' soul through his eyes.

"D-Dad...Dad, please s-stop...just, please...I just want to go to school, dad...that's a-all I-I want...I-I don't want to die...I want to see my f-friends again, dad..." He said among tears. Fox walked towards him, "D-Dad...?" Fox lifted the frying pan up and brought it down with all of his strength and speed on Marcus's head, shattering his skull. Marcus passed out from shock and would soon bleed out.

Fox left the room. Covered in his family's blood. Little he knew the smell would attract even more flying little pests to him. Fox laughed...and laughed...and laughed...

"Come to me, flies...come to me...I love you...I love you all...I just...I love all of you and every single part of you...I love your wings, eyes and...I love it when you rub your legs together..." He let out a little giggle, "I love it...I just fucking love it..."

Fox kneeled on the floor, finally dropping the frying pan as he laughed like a maniac, flies surrounding him. His laughs got louder and louder as his sanity lowered and lowered...


End file.
